


A Pinch

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Episode continuation, F/M, Quickie, Teasing, it could have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Continues the scene from 7x20 (Party) immediately after Kurt pinched Diane's ass.





	A Pinch

“You’re in an odd mood.”

He shrugged as they walked into the party, smiling innocently.

They took two glasses of champagne and mingled for a few minutes longer. Kurt’s hand made its way to her hip, her lower hip, and finally to her ass, resting gently at first, but always making itself known, as they spoke with fellow well-wishers in the room.

“Come over here for a second,” she asked, nodding towards an empty corner. Diane took a sip and looked around the room. “Kurt, how could you…?” She hissed under her breath.

He laughed. “How could I what?”

She looked around again and opened her mouth to say something, “no, you know what? Let’s take this into private.” 

“What? Why?”

“I’ve a few words for you I don’t want to say in front of people I work with.” Diane walked towards an empty room and let him follow 

Kurt watched his feet, trying not to make eye contact with anyone as he followed her into Grace’s bedroom. She shut the door behind him and spun to face him.

“Okay. What did you want to say in here that you couldn’t say in front of people you work with?

“You grabbed my ass.”

“I did.”

She set down her handbag and her glass, took his from him, and backed him into the wall, pressing the entire length of her body against his. Kurt’s hands instinctually made their way to her hips, resting there comfortably.

“Now you’re going to make me cum.” Her hand trailed from his cheek, over his chest, and down to his groin. She massaged him as she watched his face.

“I… what?” He flushed. “I was just…”

“You heard me,” she interrupted. “You started something and now you’re going to finish it.” She squeezed him and delighted at how quickly he started to thicken in her hand.

Diane massaged him harder and faster, looking into his eyes and slowly began moving her body against his.

“Not so fun when it’s one sided it, is it McVeigh?”

He groaned quietly and looked down with a smirk on his face. “Actually…”

She pressed her lips against his and pushed her tongue into his mouth, moaning, getting caught up in the moment. Her hands moved from his bulge to his belt, making quick work of unbuckling then unbuttoning and unzipping him.

Kurt pulled back, “god you’re good at that.”

Diane pressed her lips back into his, “I’m good at a lot of things.”

“Fuck,” he hissed when her hand made first contact with his cock.

“Shh.” Her fingers wrapped around his length and pumped him quickly. “Can’t let on what you’re doing in here.”

“Me?”

“Yes. You.” Diane moved her hand from him and pushed his pants to the floor before putting it to her mouth and licking it then placing it back on him, all the while maintaining eye contact.

“Diane,” he groaned.

Her hand pumped him faster. “Do you want to cum for me?”

He panted. “I want to fuck you.”

She playfully swatted his cock. “That’s not what I asked you.”

Kurt groaned. “Diane.”

She grasped him a little harder than usual and stroked him faster. “Shh.” Diane kissed him again, pulling quiet moans from him.

Her hand worked him expertly as her body continued to press into him. She moved her head to his neck and continued her assault of naughty thoughts on him.

“I’d love to feel you inside me. You said you wanted to fuck me, didn’t you?”

He nodded, “yeah.”

“Mm. I bet. Feel your hard cock deep inside me. Oh Kurt.” She panted on his neck, her hot breath pulling a shiver from Kurt. “I’m wet.”

“Turn around.”

“I will as soon as you lock the door.”

“Yes,” he groaned. 

She stopped then turned around and pulled up her dress, glancing over her shoulder and arching an eyebrow. “Well?”

“You’re wearing thigh highs?”

Diane nodded. “Lock the door.”

“Hm? Oh.” He did. Kurt stepped forward and pressed his body against hers, his cock pressing into her ass.

“Fuck me Kurt.”

He grabbed her and pinned her against the door he’d just been pressed against. Kurt reached down between them and slid her panties aside and roughly pushed himself into her.

“Oh!” She gasped. Diane had been painfully wet by that point but he still took her breath away.

Kurt pumped her hard and fast, as his hand quickly made its way to her front, massaging her clit.

Diane panted and bit down on her lower lip, pushing back into him. “Yes!” She whispered, pressing her forehead into the door, her nails attempting to dig in to the finished wood. “Oh!”

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her neck, “shh.”

She nodded as she placed her hand over his, showing him how she needed to be touched right now.

His thighs started to burn as his release neared.

“Come on,” he growled lowly into her shoulder.

Diane nodded. “Yeah.” Their fingers worked her, together against her sensitive nub, all the while disparately. 

The room filled with pants and the sounds of wet flesh making contact and pulling apart. 

He buried his face in her neck. “God!” He groaned, pushing the entirety of himself within her, beginning to pulse as his orgasm hit him.

Diane pushed back into him, feeling her climax begin to hit her. 

They came hard, both knowing quite well what the other’s body needed to get off quickly.

Her orgasm was hard and powerful, Kurt having to wrap his arm around her to hold her up, through his equally intense release.

She let out a long, deep sigh before she began giggling. 

“What?” He panted, his forehead still resting on her shoulder.

“I… fuck. That was incredible. I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Expecting what?”

“To fuck you here.”

He chuckled as he straightened, slipped out of her then reached down to pull up his pants. “What did you expect to happen?”

She stood, too, and readjusted herself, putting her underwear back in place and pulling down her skirt. Diane turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Honestly? I don’t know.” She laughed. “I just thought it’d be a tongue lashing.”

Kurt kissed her. “What kind of tongue lashing?”

Diane kissed him back. “What…? Oh ha ha!” She turned to face the mirror on the wall to ensure her hair and makeup wouldn’t give them away. “If I were going to suck your cock, I would have pushed you on the bed.”

“Oh really?”

“Yep. If I’m going to be in control, I’m going to be in control.” She tousled her hair and pressed her lips together.

Kurt came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. “I thought you liked it when I was in control.”

“Oh I do. But what I can I say? I guess I was ‘in a mood’ tonight, too.”

He smiled then reached for their glasses of champagne, handing one to her and taking a sip from his. “Let’s get back out there. I’m a bit hungry.”

Kurt made eye contact with her and shook his head. “Don’t say it. Too easy.”

Diane took ahold of her handback and feigned indignation. “Did you just call me ‘easy’?”

He laughed and unlocked the door then reached for her hand and placing a kiss on it before he interlaced their fingers. “Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt from baranskini <3


End file.
